


[Podfic] Raining Again

by hopipp (fancy2na)



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Body Dysphoria, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Identity Issues, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rain, Touch-Starved, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancy2na/pseuds/hopipp
Summary: He's been a child and an adult, a Kokiri and a Hylian, a Deku, a Zora, and a Goron, been a giant and been tiny, been mortal and been a god, and all he's ever wanted to be is himself.





	[Podfic] Raining Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Raining Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638239) by [ryttu3k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryttu3k/pseuds/ryttu3k). 



> I wanted to try my hand at a podfic- this is a really beautiful piece and I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> (I have no idea how to pronounce your username, im so sorry)

Audio Length: 14:11

The audio is available for download from Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b02mxhh7k3mu8im/Raining_Again.mp3)

Works on both desktop and mobile! Enjoy <3


End file.
